torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Incarnate
The incarnate follows the path of the cleric but is able to channel divine energy with surprising ease. She is able to perform many of the same tasks as her fellow divine spellcaster but with virtually no study; to her, it comes naturally. Incarnates are imbued with their abilities through their living god Barachiel and through Him the power of Ashe’ileq flows to her, empowering her with a unique connection to the multiverse. Incarnates cast their spells as much through force of personality as through study. Though this gives them extraordinary divine abilities no other person could ever match, they see their gift as a call to action, and so in some ways may lag behind their more studious colleagues. Adventures Incarnates are often loners, wandering the land serving Barachiel. They are welcomed by their church but treated as unusual and are sometimes misunderstood. They are emissaries of the Lion and are outside of any church’s command structure – respected mystics not requiring the support normally crucial to a priest’s success. This makes them sometimes revered and sometimes envied by their cleric cousins. While incarnates are occasionally disrespected for their perceived lack of discipline, devout worshippers know that they are a powerful message from, and indeed a living manifestation of, their god. Characteristics Incarnates cast divine spells by means of an innate connection rather than through laborious training and prayer, so their divine connection is natural rather than learned. These divine spellcasters know fewer spells and acquire powerful spells more slowly, if at all, than clerics… but incarnates can cast spells more often, and they have no need to select and prepare them ahead of time. An incarnate’s connection to the multiverse begins to mark them with extraplanar attributes as that connection grows in strength, and can physically change an incarnate when powerful enough. This connection also allows the incarnate to manipulate the essence of the multiverse, even the evil parts. Alignment Divine magic is intuitive to an incarnate, not a matter of careful prayer. This intuitive nature leads to a freer interpretation of faith and doctrine, and so incarnates tend slightly toward chaos over law. All incarnates are good. Even though they may be able to tap into the power of the lower planes, that power is filtered through Barachiel and thus never stains the incarnate, allowing it to be used purely for good. Religion Incarnates are living manifestations of Barachiel’s will and the power of the Tree, and thus all incarnates worship Barachiel. Background Incarnates learn of their connection with the multiverse at a young age. Eventually, a young incarnate understands the power that she has been wielding unintentionally all along. Incarnates are also born loners. Unlike clerics in a temple, they gain little by sharing their knowledge and have no strong incentive to work together. Races Only the jendau possess the unique connection to Ashe’ileq’s power, as filtered through Barachiel. No race other than jendau can become an incarnate. Other Classes Incarnates have the most in common with other self-taught classes, especially sorcerers, but also adventurers, druids, and rogues. They sometimes find themselves at odds with members of more disciplined classes, specifically clerics and kher-heb, whom they sometimes view as too wrapped up in doctrine and rigidly defined attitudes. Game Rule Information Abilities: Charisma determines how powerful a spell an incarnate can cast and how hard those spells are to resist (see Spells, below). Wisdom determines the potency of an incarnate’s miracles. A high Constitution, Strength, and Dexterity are also useful, should an incarnate enter combat. Hit Die: d6. Starting Gold: 4d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Simple (+10% of adulthood). Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability for each) of the incarnate class: Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana, religion; taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). : Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Table: The Incarnate Class Features The following are the class features of the incarnate class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies An incarnate is proficient with all simple weapons and light armor, but no shields. Aura (Ex) An incarnate has a particularly powerful aura of good (see the detect evil spell for details). Spellcasting An incarnate casts divine spells, which are drawn from the cleric spell list as well as transmutation spells from the mage list. To learn or cast a spell, an incarnate must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell's level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an incarnate’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the incarnate’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, an incarnate can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day (excluding invocations, see below). The incarnate doesn't receive bonus spells per day for having high Charisma score. An incarnate may know a number of spells from each spell level equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier, which she learns immediately upon gaining the ability to cast that level of spell for free. It is possible for her to learn spells above that limit, but the costs are high (see Learning New Spells below). An incarnate need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that level. She does not have to decide ahead of time which spells she’ll cast. Learning New Spells An incarnate can learn any spell from her list, but doing so is tasking and requires a sacrifice if learning more spells than she is normally capable of. To learn a spell, an incarnate must pay an amount of gold equal to spell level squared x 500 (or 250 gp in case of 0-level spells). That money is used as a tribute and sacrifice to Ashe’ileq. In addition, the incarnate must meditate for 1 hour per spell's level (30 minutes for a 0-level spell) and cannot be interrupted. If it is, it must be performed again, and the offerings are lost. Table: Incarnate Spells Per Day Invocations An incarnate can cast some spells as invocations. That means that she doesn't need to spend a slot of an appropriate level to cast that spell. Any spell cast as invocation uses a reduced caster level, as shown on Table: Incarnate Spells per Day. An incarnate can cast invocations even if she has no slots left. At 1st level, an incarnate learns how to cast one 0-level spell from the list below as an invocation (provided she knows that spell). At 3rd level and every 4 levels thereafter, an incarnate learns how to cast another spell from the list. An incarnate can choose a spell she doesn't know yet, but she is unable to cast it until she learns it. She cannot, however, choose a spell she can't yet cast because her class level is too low to access that level of spells. The list of spells an incarnate can cast as invocations is: • 0 level -'' Guidance, Mage Hand, Read Magic, Resistance • ''1st level -'' Animate Rope, Bane, Cause Fear, Doom, Entropic Shield, Magic Weapon • ''2nd level -'' Align Weapon, Darkvision, Calm Emotions, Death Knell, Shatter, Shield Other, Sound Burst • ''3rd level -'' Bestow Curse, Dispel Magic, Flame Arrow, Keen Edge, Obscure Object, Searing Light • ''4th level -'' Control Water, Poison, Repel Vermin. '''Vagary (Su)' There are ways to possess divine power without becoming a member of the clergy. Some believe that the best way to achieve the ultimate power, and possibly godhood, is to steal that power from others. Others are haunted by divine entities from far realms in their dreams, possessing impossible wisdom and hints of future events. An incarnate has the vast variety of unbelievable powers, but the risks are grave. Should the multiverse discover that the incarnate is bending and breaking its laws, the punishment will be swift and harsh, always suited to the nature of abuse. A 1st level incarnate can use vagary once per day. Her daily allotment increases to 2 at 4th level, and then by 1 every 4 levels thereafter. A 1st level incarnate knows one vagary of her choice from the list below. At 4th level and every 3 levels thereafter (7th, 10th, and so on), she learns a new way to cheat the multiverse, gaining another vagary. Each vagary has a certain percentile chance of failure. If that happens, the multiverse notices the incarnate and punishes her. To boot, the vagary does not happen. If the vagary attempt is failed, it is still used up for that day. Vagaries require full-round actions and draw attacks of opportunity. If a vagary calls for a saving throw, the DC is 10 + half incarnate level + incarnate’s Wisdom modifier. When a vagary’s failure chance escalates based on a variable, figure up the total failure chance before applying any reduction in failure chance. (E.g. If a vagary has a 5% failure chance per a target’s Hit Dice, -1% per incarnate’s level, with a minimum of 3% per target’s Hit Dice: first determine the total failure chance. If the target is a 10 HD creature, the failure chance would be 50%. Then figure up the reduction. If the incarnate is level 12, that would be a -12% reduction, or a total failure chance of 38%. The minimum failure is 3% per HD… 30% in the case of a 10 HD creature, so if a level 26 incarnate with a normal failure reduction of -26% attempted this vagary on a 10 HD creature, the failure chance would still be 30%.) • Bestow Luck: An incarnate shifts luck to her favor. She gains a luck bonus from +1 to +4 on attack and damage rolls, saving throws, and skill checks for 1 minute. The failure chance is 5% per point of bonus -1% for every 2 incarnate levels (but no less than 3% per point of bonus). If the vagary fails, the incarnate suffers a penalty equal to the attempted bonus instead. • Borrow Magic: An incarnate adds any spell from cleric list to her spells known for 1 hour. The failure chance is 10% per spell level - 1% for every 2 incarnate levels (but no less than 5% per spell level). If the vagary fails, the incarnate cannot cast invocations for one hour. • Calm Elements: An incarnate calms weather, even extreme weather and natural disasters (including typhoons, earthquakes, avalanches, gales and such). Any such extremities calm within a radius of 100 feet per incarnate level for one hour. The failure chance is 30% - 1% for every 2 incarnate levels (minimum 15%). If the vagary fails, the incarnate suffers 1d6 points of damage per level (no save). Half of the damage is electricity, the other half is divine. No spell or effect short of a deity’s intervention can reduce or redirect that damage. • Cause Misfortune: An incarnate foretells misfortune to a creature within 30 ft. The victim must make Will saving throw or suffer any penalty from -1 to -4 on attack and damage rolls, saving throws, and skill checks for 1 hour. The failure chance is 5% per point of penalty -1% for every 2 incarnate levels (but no less than 3% per point of penalty). If the vagary fails, the victim receives a luck bonus equal to the attempted penalty instead. • Create Shelter: An incarnate creates a building (or a fragment of a building) in an area of up to 10x10x10 feet that could normally support such a building (for example, creating a stone wall sitting on a lake’s surface is not possible) anywhere within 120 ft. The building can be of any type, but must be made of stone and/or wood, cannot have any fine detail, and will crumble to dust in one week. The failure chance is 30% - 1% for every 2 incarnate levels (minimum 15%). If the vagary fails, the incarnate contracts a random disease that cannot be magically healed for the next 7 days. • Destroy Spell: As an immediate action rather than a full-round one, an incarnate cancels a spell being cast or ends the duration of an ongoing spell within 60 ft. The failure chance is 2% per spell’s caster level, -1% for every 2 incarnate levels. If the vagary fails, the incarnate is instantaneously affected by a greater dispel magic spell (with a caster level equal to the incarnate’s caster level +5). • Drowse: An incarnate puts one or more creatures within 60 ft. to sleep. This is a mind-affecting effect. If a creature fails a Will saving throw, she falls asleep for 8 hours but can be wakened normally. The failure chance is 3% per creatures’ Hit Dice (if there are more than one creatures affected, the chance is cumulative), -1% for every 2 incarnate levels (but not less than 2% per Hit Die). If the vagary fails, the incarnate falls to sleep for 8 hours, and cannot be awoken by any means for the first 10 minutes of the sleep. • End Life: An incarnate attempts to kill a living creature within 60 ft. with a dark chant. If the creature fails a Will saving throw, it dies. This is a death effect. The failure chance is 5% per creatures’ Hit Dice, -1% for every 2 incarnate levels (but no less than 3% per Hit Die). If the vagary fails, the incarnate is hit by a bolt of divine energy that deals her 1d12 points of damage per incarnate level. No spell or effect short of a deity’s intervention can reduce or redirect that damage. • Inevitability: An incarnate can use this vagary as a part of casting a spell or invocation. The spell's DC increases by +5. The failure chance is 50% -1% for every 2 incarnate levels (minimum 20%). If the vagary fails, the incarnate loses one spell slot from each spell level. For each spell slot she cannot lose because she's has no more left, an incarnate cannot cast invocations for the next 10 minutes. • Molten Core: An incarnate gains fire immunity and her melee attacks deal +1d6 points of fire damage for 1 minute. The failure chance is 40% - 1% for every 2 incarnate levels (minimum 20%). If the vagary fails, the incarnate gains fire vulnerability for 24 hours. • Request: An incarnate utilizes words of creation to give a command to one or more creatures within 60 ft., even if they can’t hear or understand her. This is a mind-affecting effect. If a creature fails a Will saving throw, she obeys the incarnate’s command, which cannot be suicidal and must be spoken in 5 or less words. The creature follows the request unless fulfills it or 24 hours pass. The failure chance is 3% per each creature’s Hit Dice (if there are more than one creatures affected, the chance is cumulative), -1% for every 2 incarnate levels (but no less than 2% per Hit Die). If the vagary fails, the creatures’ attitude toward the incarnate changes to hostile and they become immune to mind-affecting effects for 10 minutes. If victims were already hostile, they become fanatical instead (+4 bonus to Strength for 10 minutes). • Restore to Health: An incarnate heals wounds with mere touch of her hands. By touching a willing living creature (which may be the incarnate herself) she may decide to cure any amount of hit point damage. The failure chance is 1% for every 2 hit points cured, -1% for every 2 incarnate levels (but no less than 1% per 3 hit points). If the vagary fails, the target suffers damage equal to the number of hit points the incarnate tried to cure instead. • Sense Danger: An incarnate gains a powerful sense of incoming dangers. For one hour, and incarnate is immune to surprise and is not surprised in the first round of combat, and she gains a +20 insight bonus to all initiative checks. The failure chance is 25%, -1% for every 2 incarnate levels (minimum 15%). If the vagary fails, the incarnate immediately suffers 2d6 points of Dexterity damage. • Tangle the Flow of Magic: An incarnate gains a golem’s magic immunity for 1 minute. The failure chance is 40%, - 1% for every 2 incarnate levels (minimum 20%). If the vagary fails, the incarnate suffers a -5 penalty on saving throws against spells and spell-like abilities for 10 minutes. Partial Transposition (Ex) At 2nd level, an incarnate gains a +2 bonus on saves against spells and abilities that can affect her own type but do not affect outsiders. Planar Transformation By accessing planar power in an unstable and unsafe manner, an incarnate’s body becomes slowly changed with the essence that makes the outer realms and their inhabitants. Only thanks to her connection with the Tree and Barachiel is she able to partially shape the direction in which the transformation follows. A 5th level incarnate chooses one type of outsider and slowly gains its qualities. Available outsider families are: celestial, fiend, formian, genie, and slaad. Celestial Transformation • Soothing Music (Ex): At 5th level, an incarnate gains a +2 bonus on Heal and all Perform checks. • Archonite Resistance (Ex): At 11th level, an incarnate is immune to poisons. • Wings of Hope (Su): At 18th level, an incarnate can grow angelic wings as a move action when not wearing armor or heavy clothes. These wings are in addition to her existing jendau wings, and grant her a fly speed of 60 ft. (good maneuverability). If she already has a fly speed, they increase her fly speed by +30 ft. and improve her maneuverability by 1 step. Fiendish Transformation • Swindle (Ex): At 5th level, an incarnate gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Forgery, and Intimidate checks. • Recurring Evil (Ex): At 11th level, an incarnate can stand up from prone as a swift action. • Doomwalk (Su): At 18th level, an incarnate can go to hell and back as a full-round action. Her point of return can be anywhere within 1 mile as long as line of sight is preserved. Once used, an incarnate can't activate this ability again for 1 hour. In addition, visiting hell takes its toll on one's sanity: whenever an incarnate doomwalks, she takes 1d6-3 (minimum 1) points of Wisdom damage. Formianite Transformation • Organized Work (Ex): At 5th level, an incarnate gains a +2 bonus on all Craft checks. • One Loyalty (Ex): At 11th level, an incarnate gains a +4 bonus against mind-affecting effects. • Antwalk (Ex): At 18th level, an incarnate gains a climb speed of 30 ft. She also gains a +20 ft. bonus to her land speed. Genial Transformation An incarnate slowly attains essence of quasi-elemental creatures known as genies. • Noble Blood (Ex): At 5th level, an incarnate gains a +2 bonus on Appraise, Diplomacy, and Knowledge (nobility and royalty) checks. • Instinctive Vanish (Su): At 11th level, an incarnate instinctively becomes barely visible when attacked in melee combat. She gains 10% concealment against melee attacks. This is a glamour effect and is seen through by true seeing and similar effects. • Cloudburst (Su): At 18th level, an incarnate can turn her legs into a cloud of mist as a standard action for 1 minute. While in this state she gains a fly speed of 30 ft. (perfect). If the incarnate already has a fly speed, this improves her maneuverability to (perfect). Once used, an incarnate can't activate this ability again for 1 hour. Slaadian Transformation • Leapfrog (Ex): At 5th level, an incarnate gains +2 bonus on Climb, Jump, and Swim checks. • Fast Healing (Su): At 11th level, whenever an incarnate is at half or less hit points, she gains fast healing 2. • Bodycross (Su): At 18th level, an incarnate can partially change shape to temporarily gain new speed type for 1 minute. An incarnate could grow some bizzare wings, extra legs, or digging claws. Regardless, she gains one of the following: burrow speed 5 ft., climb speed 10 ft., fly speed 20 ft. (poor), or swim speed 20 ft. Using this ability is a standard action. Once used, an incarnate can't activate this ability again for 1 hour. Darkvision (Ex) A 6th level incarnate develops another trait common among all outsiders. She gains darkvision with range of 60 ft. Native Outsider At 14th level, incarnate's type changes to outsider (native). Summon Kin (Su) At 15th level, an incarnate can summon a few of her new brothers and sisters for a short period of time once per day. Summoning kin is a standard action that doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. A summoning incarnate must roll d%. On a result of 1%-50%, the summoning is successful and the indicated creatures arrive and can immediately act; on a result of 51%-100% the ability fails and can't be used until the next day. Any summoned creature(s) initially has a helpful attitude toward the incarnate and disappears after 1 minute. Summoned creatures do not have their summoning abilities and cannot use spell-like abilities on allies. • Summon Celestial: A celestial incarnate can summon 1 bralani per 10 incarnate levels. • Summon Fiend: A fiendish incarnate can summon 1 babau per 10 incarnate levels. • Summon Formian: A formian incarnate can summon 3 formian warriors per 10 incarnate levels. • Summon Genie: A genial incarnate can summon 2 janni per 10 incarnate levels. • Summon Slaad: A slaadi incarnate can summon 1 red slaad per 10 incarnate levels. Category:Classes Category:Divine Classes